<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】狼人杀 by Cai_ii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423186">【索香】狼人杀</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii'>Cai_ii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海贼同人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>草帽团登陆了一座不玩游戏走不出去的小岛，而来参与游戏的两人竟然是……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>海贼同人 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】狼人杀</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[罗罗诺亚·索隆再次破坏道具，警告一次。]<br/>  “妈的，吵死了！”索隆握紧腰间的三把刀，停下脚步，环顾周围和他发色一样绿油油的森林，这里到处都是参天的大树，除了砍出一条路他实在想不出还有什么方式能走出去。<br/>  “臭厨子也不知道迷路到哪里去了，话说这混账游戏要持续到什么时候啊！”索隆烦躁的抓了抓短碎的头发，强忍着要拔刀把森林砍成平地的欲望，再违规可就要出局了啊，厨子又要炸毛了。<br/>  “说什么要在南面集合，那我只要一直往前走不就行了么！”随手捡了根顶端微微卷起的树枝，“真是的，一个两个都把人当路痴。”那形状让他想到了某人奇异的眉毛，“绝对要比他早到。”<br/>  [天黑请闭眼。]<br/>  “什么？”眼前的森林突然消失，取而代之的是一片黑暗。索隆扔掉树枝，警惕的感受着每一丝空气的变化。<br/>  [情侣请睁眼。]<br/>  “唔！”山治重重的摔在地上，揉了揉被摔疼的胳膊，还没弄清楚自己怎么突然被传送过来，就感受到身后腾起的杀气，狼人么？刀来腿挡，这熟悉的攻击路数，还有这熟悉的气息，不会吧，难道是？   <br/>  “绿藻头？”一瞬间就停住的攻击更证实了山治的这个猜想。<br/>  “什么啊，圈圈眉啊，也不说句话。”<br/>  “什么也不说就攻击过来的人是你吧！！”对方那一副理直气壮的模样气的山治直想踹开他的脑袋塞本礼仪须知进去，“话说你是狼人？来杀我的么？”<br/>  “哈？！我怎么可能是狼人！”索隆收了刀，转身摸到山治身边。<br/>  “我觉得也是，你应该更适合猎人。”<br/>  “……”<br/>  “…不会吧，我真的猜对了？你真的是……”山治惊讶的嘴里的烟都忘了点燃，自己随口一说居然真的中了，不知道这算不算犯规啊。<br/>  “吵死了！所以我们现在到底是……”<br/>  [情侣请确认身份。]<br/>  “……”<br/>  “……”<br/>  “WTF？！有没有搞错？老子居然和这个可恶的绿藻头是情侣？不要啊！柔软可爱的lady们呢！玛琳小姐和阿莱拉小姐呢？一定是把我传送错了位置吧！！谁要和这个魔兽一样的男人凑情侣啊啊啊啊！！”山治狠狠的摔了口中的烟，对着空中大发脾气，想到游戏开始前看到的两位美丽的lady，又扭头看到表情凶恶的索隆，不知道从哪里翻出的手帕，自顾的哭了起来。<br/>  “喂喂…”索隆伸手揪着他后颈的衣领将人带到自己身旁，“这样不是很好么，反正我们的任务就是游戏取得胜利，能在同一个阵营也方便了不少。别哭了。”<br/>  “才没哭呢。我只是在哀叹自己的不幸。”<br/>  “…砍了你哦。”<br/>  [狼人请睁眼，确认同伴。]<br/>  [请确定你们要杀的目标。]<br/>  [杀人成功。]<br/>  “喂…绿藻头。”<br/>  “什么？”感受到衣袖被人扯了扯，索隆回过头，那人明亮的发色即使在黑夜还是很显眼。<br/>  “玛琳小姐不会有事吧…”<br/>  “……”<br/>  “阿莱拉小姐也…”<br/>  “闭嘴把你！”还是没忍住一拳砸在他头上。<br/>  “啊。”被揍了。<br/>  [女巫请睁眼，女巫是否使用解药？女巫是否使用毒药？]<br/>  [预言家请睁眼，预言家请验人。]<br/>  [天亮请睁眼。]<br/>  [昨夜有一人出局。]<br/>  “怎么了你？”周围景物清晰的映入眼前之后，山治就盯着森林呆立在原地，索隆邹着眉走过去用刀柄戳戳石化中的人。<br/>  “索隆…”石头机械的转过头来，“你应该直到我们天亮前要赶到南面集合吧。”<br/>  “知道啊。”<br/>  “那你他妈的这是迷路到哪里来了啊？！！”<br/>  随着怒吼声随之而来的，一记恶魔风脚狠狠砸下，索隆堪堪拔出秋水挡住，不晓得白痴厨子又发什么疯，突然炸起毛来。巨大的脚力即使是索隆也有些吃力，伸手抽出和道，两把刀一起抵挡才站稳脚跟，即便如此，脚下的土地也早已破裂，随着山治逐步加重的压力，向着周围的森林蔓延开来，树木植被倒塌一片。<br/>  [文斯莫克·山治破坏道具，警告一次。]<br/>  “啧。”山治收回腿，从衣兜里面摸出只打火机，低头点了烟，吐了个烟圈儿，只有烟草味才能让他平静下来。<br/>  “走吧，看得清方向了。”<br/>  “你刚刚是故意犯规的么？”索隆拿着刀在衣服上胡乱擦了两把，随口问道。<br/>  “既然要犯规当然要做够本啊。”<br/>  “不，你绝对实在泄私愤。”<br/>  “啧，跟紧了，老子现在可没有时间去找迷路的孩子。”<br/>  “…砍了你哦。”<br/>  “做得到的话就来啊。”<br/>  走在前面的山治始终低着头，索隆看不清他的表情，但能感到他不开心，甚至情绪有些低落，这可能就是野兽的直觉吧。索隆不是那种善于思考琢磨别人内心的人，他是行动派，察觉到那人不对劲开始，他就拉住了山治的胳膊，将人扯到自己面前。山治的眼睛干干的，并没有哭过的痕迹，但那人下撇到一种奇妙程度的嘴角，却清楚的告诉索隆，他似乎在很努力的隐忍着什么。也许刚刚的突然爆发也是因为这个，至于那什么迷路的狗屁蹩脚理由，根本不值得信服。<br/>  这么多年，他的路痴对方早就应该习惯了，就像他永远容忍山治的花痴一样。<br/>  “你到底怎么了？”<br/>  “没什么，走吧…”<br/>  山治将头扭到一边，金色的头发遮住半张脸，索隆现在不止看不清他的表情，连脸都看不到了。索隆握住山治的肩膀，强硬的将人扳正，抬手拿开山治嘴里的烟，另一只手捏着他的两颊。<br/>  “你觉得你这样的状态还能继续么？白痴圈圈眉。”<br/>  “你才是白痴绿藻头！”<br/>  “我可不需要情绪不稳随时会爆的炸弹做我的队友啊。”<br/>  “明明是个路痴还真敢说！”<br/>  “满脑子都是女人的色河童没有资格说我！”<br/>  “植物竟然也教训起人来了！”<br/>  “白痴圈圈眉！”<br/>  “混蛋绿藻头！”<br/>  “……”<br/>  “……”<br/>  “噗…”山治笑了一声，这绿藻头是在用自己的方式都自己开心么？什么啊，这么可爱。低头看到索隆手指间快要燃尽的香烟。真是的，那支烟他才只来得及抽一口。<br/>  “绿藻头，这个游戏，是真的会死人吧。”山治又去衣服里摸打火机。<br/>  “要退缩吗？”继续下去的话，还会死更多的人。既然我们的目标是胜利，那就表示除了我们之外，所有人都不可能生还。<br/>  “不。”山治笑了笑，叼了根烟在嘴上，即便知道结果，现在退缩的话我们的梦想的完不成了，当初下了那么大决定才和路飞一起出海，不能在这里停下脚步。“从我们船长接受这个游戏并把我们推出来那一刻，我们就不能退缩。”香烟在他嘴边很有活力的上下摆动，“如果某个脑袋绿绿的家伙害怕了，我倒是可以借给他宽厚的肩膀来靠一靠，但是要花钱…”<br/>  [啪嗒。]打火机掉落在地上的声音。<br/>  山治大张着眼睛，半天不能回神。这个绿藻头…刚是吻了自己么？<br/>  索隆附身捡起掉在地上的打火机，放进山治的衣服里面，这个之前听厨子说过好像还蛮贵的，弄丢了就麻烦了。<br/>  “喂，走了。”将之前从山治口中拿出来的香烟再次送还到他嘴里，抬手揉了一把山治金灿灿的头发，心情很好的继续赶路。<br/>  “混蛋你不要走在我前面，想带着我直接走到出局么！”<br/>  “…果然还是砍了你吧。”</p><p>  在山治的努力下，两个人终于平安到达了集合地点，可喜可贺。<br/>  [玩家到齐，请依次发言。]<br/>  坐在一号位置的是一个棕色头发的男孩，大概十七八岁的样子，他的手有些发抖，看起来害怕极了，眼睛一直盯着空缺的九号位置。山治数了数，一共十张椅子，空缺的那个一定就是昨晚死掉的人，还有九人。<br/>  “我叫萨姆，昨晚…昨晚我…我见到了帕森，我们本来是在一起的，可是…天一下子就黑了，我不知道怎么他就突然不见了，刷的一下就是消失了…我本以为…本以为他可能是狼，要去集合什么的，刚刚才知道第一个出局的居然是他…”这个叫萨姆的男孩子突然痛苦的抱住头，“好可怕…想到昨晚死掉的也有可能是我，我就…我就……”<br/>  坐在二号位置的是一位金色长发的女士，位置很近，她轻轻抱住了萨姆，轻抚他的后背，示意他不要急，慢慢说。山治突然有些嫉妒那个男孩。<br/>  “我是…我是好人，发言完毕。”<br/>  [二号请发言。]<br/>  “我叫阿莱拉，因为是个好身份所以没什么重要的信息，发言完毕。”阿莱拉回到自己的座位，目光好不躲避的环视了一周，对每个人都礼貌的笑笑。<br/>  “喂厨子，你怎么看。”七号位置的索隆小声询问旁边山治的意见。<br/>  “那个男孩…说不好，虽然他看起来很害怕，但是也有可能在演戏，还在还不能断定。”这个萨姆他之前见过，很阳光的大男孩，看起来倒也不像是在演戏。<br/>  “那个女人呢？”<br/>  “哈？！阿莱拉小姐当然不是神职就是柔弱的需要保护的平民了！”<br/>  “…当我没问。”<br/>  [三号请发言。]<br/>  “我叫弗依，我是预言家，昨晚验了一个人，是狼。先不说是谁，我想先观察一轮。就这样。”  弗依推了推鼻梁上面厚厚的眼镜，那镜片后面隐隐射出的藐视一切的眼神令山治感觉很不爽。<br/>  “这人很奇怪，如果真的是预言家，为什么不把狼的身份爆出来。”<br/>  “的确。”索隆正了正腰间的三把刀，他这个样子倒像个真正的猎人。<br/>  [四号请发言。]<br/>  “我叫塔特，男，二十三岁，未婚，是个好人。这是我知道的所有信息了。”名叫塔特的男人理了理领口的领结，抹了抹发亮的背头，站起身行了一个非常绅士的礼，“不知道我有没有这个荣幸，和两位美丽的女士结成情侣啊。”<br/>  不知道是不是错觉，说到“情侣”的时候，山治总觉得刚好被那个人的目光扫过。<br/>  “和你一个德行。”索隆翘起腿，舒服的靠在椅背上。<br/>  “放屁，老子才没有那么轻浮。”山治撇撇嘴，“而且怎么每个人都说自己是好人啊。”<br/>  “你不是好人么？”<br/>  “当然不是了，”山治对着索隆弯了弯嘴角，“我们可是海贼哦，罗罗诺亚君。”<br/>  [五号请发言。]<br/>  “我叫乔，从来没有玩过这个游戏，感觉很刺激。尤其那个声音啊！就那个！”乔兴奋的比划着，“空中真的会传来声音啊，居然真的会有这种事！啊啊如果我是狼就好了啊！为什么要给我女巫的身份啊！我想做狼啊！”乔用双手拄着下巴撑在桌子上，目光忽然凶狠起来，“…好想杀次人试试哦。”<br/>  [咣当！]椅子摔倒的声音。萨姆倒在地上，颤抖的抬手指着乔的方向，“喂！为什么会把这么危险的人放到我们中间啊！恶魔！这个人是恶魔啊！”<br/>  “把你这种胆小鬼加进来才是奇怪吧。”乔不在意的用手指绕着额间的碎发，红色的发丝乖顺的缠绕在他的指尖。“对吧，你也这么觉得吧。”他转头对旁边的山治笑了笑，开口问道。<br/>  山治没有理他，他看向萨姆的方向，阿莱拉小姐正在安抚他，温柔的在他耳边说着萨姆。确实，萨姆不适合这种生存游戏，对他来说似乎太残酷了一点。<br/>  “怎么？羡慕？”索隆顺着山治的眼神瞟了一眼，不冷不热的问了一句。<br/>  “当然的啊白痴，我等下要不要也试一次呢。”<br/>  “放心我会接着你的。”<br/>  “那还是算了吧。”<br/>  [六号请发言。]<br/>  “我是山治，昨晚和这个绿藻头在一起，可以互相证明没有杀人。”山治指了指旁边的索隆，索隆点了点头，证明山治说的是实话。<br/>  [七号请发言。]<br/>  “…过。”圈圈眉不是都说的很明白了么，还要说什么？<br/>  “喂！你什么都不说很容易引起怀疑啊！白痴绿藻头！”山治一脚踹在索隆小腿上，再想补一脚的时候被人一手握住了脚裸。<br/>  “你说的不是已经很清楚了么。”<br/>  “名字什么的也…”<br/>  [八号请发言。]<br/>  “我叫麦卡，没什么身份，但是我觉得五号很奇怪，就算他不是狼人，但是也足够危险，我们第一轮一起把他投出去总是没错的，你们觉得呢？”麦卡双手交叉握在胸口，看起来像一个虔诚的基督教徒，只是那泛白的指节和暴起的青筋，都在向众人明示他的过分紧张和激动。<br/>  “我同意！”第一个举手附议的不出所料就是萨姆。<br/>  “我也同意。”阿莱拉也举起了手。<br/>  “喂喂，你们这些人是不是弄错了游戏的方向啊？”乔把双手都放在桌子上，看起来有些生气，“你们确定第一轮就要弄死能救命的女巫吗？”<br/>  “你昨晚为什么没有救他？”山治淡淡的开口询问。<br/>  “我为什么要救他？”乔歪过头看着山治，“如果是你的话我会很乐意救哦，眉毛是圈圈的人我还是第一次见呢。”<br/>  “我也同意投他出去。”山治对着麦卡的方向举了举手。<br/>  “圈圈眉你不要意气用事…”索隆放下翘起的腿，看了眼禁止吸烟的牌子，伸手拿下山治嘴里的烟。<br/>  “你的话我也不会救，我不喜欢脑袋绿绿的家伙。”<br/>  “噗—”山治没忍住笑出了声。<br/>  “好，把这家伙投出去之前，不介意让我砍三刀吧。”<br/>  “你才是冷静点啊！”山治将索隆拔出一半的到推回鞘里，小声说道，“五号不像是狼，他应该如他所说是个女巫，我们…”<br/>  “厨子，我们的目的可不是投狼人出去哦。”我们可是要解决掉除了我们之外的所有人。<br/>  “…也对。”<br/>  “我不同意。”弗依推了推他的眼镜，“这个游戏的规则是，场上狼人数等于好人数时，狼人获胜，在已知五号是好身份的情况下，还要推他出局，我现在很怀疑八号的身份。”<br/>  阿莱拉也放下举起的手，附声道，“所以，你的意思是，假设八号其实是狼，他以为乔是突破口，想从乔开始对我们逐个击破，消灭所有神职和平民，对么？”<br/>  萨姆也放下了手，比起变态，他还是觉得真正的狼更可怕一些。<br/>  “我真的只是平民而已，你们相信我！”麦卡拍着桌子站了起来，额前渗出细密的汗珠。<br/>  如果他真的是狼，心理素质也真是够差的。山治这样想着，转过头和索隆交换了一个眼神。<br/>  [十号请发言。]<br/>  “我叫玛琳，”她停顿一秒，望向三号的位置，“是个预言家。”<br/>  弗依抬起头，认真打量了一番玛琳，没有说话。<br/> 乔适时的吹了声口哨，“又有人跳预言家了。”惹来山治一个眼刀，瞬间闭紧嘴巴不说话了。<br/>  “我昨晚验了八号。”玛琳接着开口。<br/>  “怎么样？！我是好人吧！你快告诉大家我是好人身份！”麦卡像是抓住了最后一根救命稻草般扑向玛琳。<br/>  “不，你是坏孩子哦，麦卡先生。”玛琳侧身躲开麦卡，站在一旁，脸上始终带着捉摸不透的微笑。<br/>  “什么？！！你这个婊子！为什么要陷害我！”麦卡眼睛气的通红，疯了般冲过去想卡住玛琳的脖子，却脚下一滑，摔回到自己的座位。<br/>  “混蛋你不要对女士太无礼啊！就算玛琳小姐让你去死，你也应该毫无怨言的去啊！在被我听到这种不尊敬女士的言辞当心我踢死你啊！”山治腾地从座位上站起来，那凶恶的表情好像麦卡反驳一句他就真的会踢过来一样，更何况他身边还有一个凶神恶煞的拿着三把刀的人，麦卡绝望的闭上了眼睛。<br/>  “那厨师先生会为了我去死吗？”玛琳单手托腮，微笑着注视着山治。<br/>  “当然啊！为您献出生命啊！！玛琳小姐！”山治将自己扭成麻花，跳着舞往玛琳的方向靠近，眼睛已经完全变成爱心的山治，根本感受不到旁边索隆的低气压。<br/>  “喂，女人。”索隆伸手将山治扯回来摔在座位上，“你怎么知道他是厨子。”<br/>  “感觉。”<br/>  “神秘的玛琳小姐也好迷人啊！”眼看山治又要开始奇妙的圈圈舞，索隆差点就要扶额了，也不知道刚刚才说自己不轻浮的人是谁？只好按住他低语。<br/>  “那个女人不简单。”<br/>  “不许你说玛琳小姐的坏话！”<br/>  “…你这白痴就是死在女人手里我也不管了！”<br/>  [所有玩家请投票。3，2，1。]<br/>  [八号七票出局。游戏继续。]<br/>（其中三号弗依和八号麦卡的票投给十号了玛琳）<br/>  还有八个人。</p><p>  “山治先生！”<br/>  山治回头，叫住他的人是那个胆小的萨姆，他有些疑惑，停下脚步等着那人追上来。<br/>  “山治先生…还有索隆先生…我们为什么要分开行动啊，在一起的话不是可以阻止狼人的杀人行动吗？”萨姆终于追上来，一边喘气一边开口询问。<br/>  山治觉得到这个时候还没有看清现实的人有些愚蠢的可怜，“你不是看到了么？”<br/>  “什么？<br/>  “九号死的时候。”<br/>  “啊！”当时的帕森突然就在眼前消失了，那是不可抗力，自己居然天真的以为大家在一起就能避免这种事情的发生。“要死了要死了…”<br/>  在山治认真的考虑要不要一脚踢晕眼前的人，让他就算去死也能减少一点痛苦的时候，那个声音又响起来了。<br/>  [天黑请闭眼。]<br/>  [狼人请睁眼。]<br/>  [狼人请确认目标。]<br/>  [杀人成功。]<br/>  “喂，绿藻头。”<br/>  “还活着呢。”<br/>  “我也还活着，山治先生。”<br/>  “你还在啊。”<br/>  “……”<br/>  [女巫请睁眼。]<br/>  [女巫是否使用解药，女巫是否使用毒药？]<br/>  [预言家请睁眼，预言家请验人。]<br/>  [天亮请睁眼。]</p><p>  “厨子。”索隆叫住从天亮开始就不停赶路的山治，那个叫什么萨姆的已经明显跟不上山治的速度了，“你急什么，人没到齐是不会开始的。”<br/>  “你怎么会懂我拼命想要确认玛琳小姐和阿莱拉小姐是否安全的心情呢！”<br/>  “啊是啊，我确实不懂白痴的脑回路。”<br/>  “闭嘴！脑子里都是肌肉的海藻类植物！”<br/>  “你这个永远搞不对方向的色情厨师！”<br/>  “搞不清楚方向的是你吧！路痴绿藻头！”<br/>  “我说的不是那个意思啊！花痴圈圈眉！”  <br/>  “山…山治先生，等等我啊！”</p><p>  由于萨姆拖了整个小组的后腿，三人不负众望的最后到达了集合地点。山治数了数人数，一共六个人，昨晚死了两人？怎么会？转头看到空了的十号座位。<br/>  “马琳小姐…不在了啊。”</p><p>  [玩家到齐，请依次发言。]<br/>  [一号请发言。]<br/>  “我昨晚一直和山治先生还有索隆先生在一起，我们三个可以给彼此证明没有杀人。”萨姆第一个发言，看起来比第一次冷静了许多。<br/>  [二号请发言。]<br/>  “我昨天和玛琳姐姐在一起，但是天亮就不见了人，一定是因为玛琳姐姐预言家的身份曝光，被狼杀掉了。”<br/>  [四号请发言。]<br/>  “虽然是美丽的小姐，但既然你自己爆出了昨晚和十号在一起的讯息，就不得不让人怀疑你啊。”塔特正了正领结，“如果你们身旁没有其他人的话，唯一有机会杀掉十号的就只有你了，阿莱拉小姐。”<br/>  “不对！被杀的人一瞬间就会被带到狼的面前！我亲眼看到的！”萨姆站出来为阿莱拉辩护。<br/>  “不是哦，”塔特优雅的将额前一缕散落下来的碎发重新抹好，“只有第一轮确认身份才会被传送，杀人的话必须要亲自动手才行。”<br/>  山治转头和索隆对视一眼，彼此眼里的疑惑清晰可见。<br/>  “既然九号在你面前被传送，只能说明他是有身份的，或者是狼人，或者是情侣。”<br/>  “什么？”萨姆瘫坐在椅子上，原来自己一直以来的猜想是错误的，不过这样的话，果然大家在一起才是最安全的！<br/>  “我说完了，目前怀疑的是阿莱拉小姐。”<br/>  [五号请发言。]<br/>  “那个啊，杀掉玛琳的其实是我。”乔漫不经心的说着。<br/>  “什么？！！”山治怒视着乔，眼中的怒火似乎要具现化一般，烧的他眼前的睫毛都向上翘了几分。<br/>  “你为什么要杀玛琳姐姐！”阿莱拉也随着大声质问。<br/>  “单纯看她不爽而已，正好我是女巫嘛，也想试试杀人的……唔！”话还没说完，右边的脸颊就被狠狠打了一拳，力度大的他差点从椅子上摔下去。<br/>  “你这个混蛋！仅仅因为这样的理由就杀了玛琳小姐，那么想体验新鲜感的话，我来让你尝尝被虐杀的感觉吧。”<br/>  “喂厨子，冷静点。”索隆起身将山治按回座位上，开什么玩笑，刚刚这人一瞬间腾起的可是货真价实的杀气啊。“现在杀了他也没有用，等下投他出局就好了。”<br/>  这边索隆忙着安抚气炸的山治，没有看到身后乔眼里一瞬间放出的异常的光彩。<br/>  “啊对了，天黑之前，我看到最后和弗依在一起的可是这家伙哦。”乔指了指四号位置的塔特，“既然玛琳确定是被我毒死的，那弗依就一定是被狼人杀死的吧。”<br/>  乔理了理衣领，重新翘起腿，倚着椅背一副悠闲的模样，如果不是嘴角一片青紫，根本看不出是刚被人揍了一拳的人。<br/>  “刚刚你说什么来着，”乔盯着塔特，后者顺着额角滑落一滴汗珠，“在身边才会被杀，对吧？”<br/>  “不是的，天黑之前我们就分开了！”<br/>  “谁能证明呢？”<br/>  “当时…没有其他人…”<br/>  “所以你就算杀了他，也没有别人看得到了。”乔眯了眯眼，看着塔特逐渐空洞的双眼，转头微笑着看向山治，“我说完了。到你了，山治。”<br/>  [六号请发言。]<br/>  “不要随便叫我的名字，人渣。”山治无视禁烟的牌子，低头点了一支烟，再不吸入一点可卡因真的无法冷静下来。“正如萨姆说的，我们三人在一起，没有时间作案，除非我们三个都是狼，不然没有办法撒谎。”<br/>  “我说完了。”山治重重的吐出一口烟圈儿，低垂的刘海遮住了他眼睛，看不清表情。<br/>  [七号请发言。]<br/>  “…过。”<br/>  “索隆先生还真是有个性啊。”萨姆向遥远位置的索隆投来崇拜的目光，不过被后者无视了。<br/>  [所有玩家请投票。3，2，1。]<br/>  [四号五号平票，请二人在次发言。]<br/>（萨姆，阿莱拉，乔投了塔特，山治，索隆，塔特投了乔。）<br/>  “你们不觉得比起我来这个家伙更可怕么？！我只是想问问弗依验出来的狼人是谁而已！”塔特将领结扯下来，领口的紧闷让他有一种窒息感。<br/>  “喂喂，被戳破就开始乱咬人么？”乔还是那个悠然的坐姿，一副从容的模样，也不为自己辩解。<br/>  [除四号五号玩家外，剩余玩家请投票。]<br/>  [五号三票出局，游戏继续。]<br/>（只有萨姆投给了四号塔特。）<br/>  “没能被你亲手杀死真是可惜。”乔消失前，俯身在山治耳边轻声说着。<br/>  “只要你能下地狱，谁出手都没有关系。”山治看着乔消失的地方，抬手摸了摸鼻尖，难道被发现了？<br/>  索隆收回盯着山治的目光，没有说话。<br/>  还有五个人。</p><p>  “山治先生！索隆先生！果然我们还是在一起吧，这样就算是狼人也没办法下手了。”萨姆兴奋的拉着阿莱拉跑过来。<br/>  “我也可以一起么？”阿莱拉慢慢平稳着因为疾跑有些混乱的气息，抬头怯怯的望着山治和索隆。<br/>  “当然可以了！阿莱拉小姐！我的任务就是保护柔弱的lady！臭男人的死活跟我有什么关系！”山治一阵风似的飘到阿莱拉身旁，开始今日的恋爱宣言。<br/>  “喂喂…也保护一下我吧…”萨姆弱弱的表示着不满。<br/>  索隆则一副早就习惯了的样子，打了个哈欠，真心的祈祷这该死的游戏快点结束，他好想回去睡觉啊。<br/>  被孤立的准狼人塔特在他们身后紧紧跟着又不敢距离太近，那模样颇有些可怜。<br/>  [天黑请闭眼。]<br/>  周围再次陷入一片漆黑，索隆将山治拉到身边，不知道这几个人中还有几只狼，看不到的敌人才是最可怕的。<br/>  [狼人请睁眼。]<br/>  [狼人请确认目标。]<br/>  [啪嗒。]金属掉落在地的声音。<br/>  “萨姆！”阿莱拉尖叫了一声，接着便是重物落地的声音。<br/>  [天亮请睁眼。]<br/>  周围渐渐清晰起来，阿莱拉蹲在地上捂住脸小声抽泣，肩膀随着哭泣的频率上下抖动，看起来楚楚可怜。山治跑到阿莱拉身边，像之前阿莱拉安慰萨姆那样，轻抚她的后背。<br/>  “是他！”阿莱拉突然抬起头，指着不远处的塔特，“这个人从刚才开始就在我们身边徘徊。就是他杀了萨姆！”说到这里，阿莱拉又伤心的哭了起来。<br/>  “阿莱拉小姐，虽然哭泣中的你也是如此的迷人，但我还是梗喜欢笑起来的阿莱拉小姐。等下我们就让他彻底出局，为萨姆报仇。”<br/>  山治扶着阿莱拉走在前面，索隆皱着眉头跟在后头，想了想，还是转头对旁边眼神越发失焦的塔特开了口。<br/>  “喂！”<br/>  “啊！是！”塔特被吓了一跳。<br/>  “刚刚你在哪里？”<br/>  “刚刚？”<br/>  “就是天黑时，你在哪里？”<br/>  “我一直躲在那棵树后面，”塔特指了指身后，已经很远的地方。“我一直担心周围会不会突然捅出来一把刀，还好什么都没有发生。”<br/>  “什么都没有发生？死了人你不知道么？”索隆摸了摸肚子，已经超过四个小时没有吃到厨子做的料理了，真是平日里被厨子喂得太好，现在好饿。<br/>  “我是说我那里，什么都没发生。”</p><p>  [玩家到齐，请依次发言。]<br/>  “还有什么好说的吗？就是他杀了萨姆，上一轮也是他杀了弗依先生！”阿莱拉指着塔特，气到颤抖的手指，带着哭腔的声音，无不刺激着山治的保护欲。<br/>  “没错！阿莱拉小姐我帮你投给他！”<br/>  “喂圈眉，都说了你不要意气用事。”<br/>  “不是我！我真的不是狼人！去找弗依只是因为我要确认狼人的身份，而且我们天黑之前就分开了！”塔特激动的为自己辩解。<br/>  “喂，女人。”索隆无视那个张牙舞爪嚷嚷着让他好好叫lady名字的傻蛋，继续问道，“你是怎么马上就知道死掉的人是萨姆的？”<br/>  “我……”<br/>  “而且为什么你一口咬定凶手是离我们很远的他，”索隆指了指塔特，“而不是距离更近的我和圈眉。”<br/>  索隆看了眼低头不语扮作木头的山治，这家伙也一定早就发现了吧。接着说，“而且当时离萨姆最近的就只有你了，能够近距离取人性命又不被设防，或者说来不及设防的，就只有关系亲密的人，或者高手。”索隆看了眼四号位置的怂蛋，摇了摇头，将后一种假设消除。<br/>  “我想你对我们两个下手，甚至没有陷害我们，是因为看中了我们中有一个狼人身份吧。”<br/>  山治惊讶的扭过头看着索隆，这家伙究竟什么时候发现的？<br/>  “什么？！”最先给出反应的是塔特，自己竟然跟两只狼一起度过了一个黑夜，还能活到现在，简直是奇迹！<br/>  “没错，萨姆确实是我杀的，山治先生的身份我也知道。”阿莱拉扯了扯嘴角，却没有笑出来，她低着头，痛苦的捂住眼睛。“我不想杀他的，可是我没办法。”<br/>  “另一个狼人是十号吧，”索隆指了指最后一个位置，“我想三号的预言家应该是真的，你们担心他验了你们二人中的一个，所以联手杀了他。”<br/>  “动手的是玛琳姐姐，我在一边吓得不敢动。可是杀了人的玛琳姐姐也跟着消失了，我真的很害怕。”阿莱拉伏在桌子上，失声哭了起来。<br/>  山治几次想起身，还是没有动。<br/>  [所有玩家请投票。3，2，1。]<br/>  [二号玩家阿莱拉2票出局，游戏继续。]<br/>（其中山治投给了塔特，阿莱拉弃票。）<br/>  还剩三人。</p><p>  “你们两个是黑情侣吧。”塔特站起身，掸了掸裤子上的灰尘。“我真傻，居然天真到以为情侣只能是一男一女的模式。”<br/>  山治想起这人第一轮瞟过来的眼神，原来他以为自己和阿莱拉小姐是情侣么。<br/>  “动手吧，杀了我你们就赢了。”塔特站得笔直，他正了正重新戴上的领结，抹了抹油亮的背头，如真的绅士般弯下了腰。“提前祝你们取得胜利。”</p><p>  [游戏结束。]<br/>  [情侣组获得胜利。]</p><p>  “骗子。”山治在索隆身后闷闷的开口。<br/>  “什么？”索隆很纳闷，这人从结束就没说过一句话，一开口就是这么一句摸不着头脑的，游戏玩傻了不成？<br/>  “我说你是骗子。”山治停下来扯住索隆的袖子，索隆也只好停住转身看着他。<br/>  “你不是说你根本不会动脑的么，这游戏都要被你看透了，我还从察觉阿莱拉小姐不对劲开始自己烦恼了好久，你把我浪费的时间和烧死的脑细胞还给我啊！混蛋！”<br/>  “我的脑子偶尔还是动一动吧，你这小鸡脑袋一遇到女人相关就不运作了。”索隆戳了戳山治的额头，趁那人炸开之前，伸出双手将人拥在怀里。“还有你可能不知道，我脑子里面的肌肉可是会举哑铃的。”<br/>  山治在他怀里低低的笑着，“还是别了，练出一身臭汗就糟了。”<br/>  索隆抬起他的下巴慢慢靠近，“不躲开的话我就当你是默认了。”<br/>  两个人的唇缓缓的碰在一起，索隆细细的轻啄他的唇瓣，认真品尝每一处的柔软。山治被他亲的有些痒痒，又不想躲开，便抬手勾住索隆的脖子。索隆被鼓舞般终于放过有些红肿的唇瓣，伸出舌头撬开山治的齿贝，攻城略地般侵占他的口腔。山治的脸涨得通红，一方面被索隆夺走了全部的空气，另一方面，虽然不他想承认，但是索隆的吻技实在太色情了点。<br/>  终于被放开后，山治大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，感叹自己嘴巴又能正常运作真是太好了，期间无视索隆关于“你的鼻子到底是干嘛用的？”的疑问，双手用力在脸颊两边扇风用来降温。<br/>  “走了，色厨子。这么多奖品都够你换一个海楼石的冰箱了。”<br/>  “等等！绿藻头你领路我们会直接走到地狱去吧。”<br/>  “…总有一天砍了你啊！”</p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p><p>【关于那十个人】</p><p>①号萨姆：毫无疑问是好人身份，被无辜卷到游戏里的倒霉蛋。还挺喜欢这个人呢，死掉了真可惜（喂。</p><p>②号阿莱拉：狼人身份，明明自己也怕到不行还要安慰萨姆，算是一个比较温柔的人吧。</p><p>③号弗依：真的是预言家，第一晚验出了真狼，至于为什么没有说出来——装逼（。第二晚被自己浪死了。</p><p>④号塔特：平民。外表看起来像个酒保（。是唯一一个对游戏深入了解的人，他猜到这次游戏不单单只有村民和狼人阵营，也许会有第三方（情侣）。一开始想设定他是狼的，结果到了中途发现两只母狼也不错，就剥夺了他的狼人身份。</p><p>⑤号乔：女巫，变态。解药在他手里是不会用的，至于为什么第一晚没有使用毒药，只是因为他还没有确定要杀的目标而已。并没有察觉到山治的狼人身份，只是被山治的杀气震撼到，是真心想死在山治手上。</p><p>⑥号山治：狼人。第一晚狼人集合的时候，山治因为变成第三方所以没有到场，但是他的资料其他的狼人看到了，只是不知道他和索隆的关系。</p><p>⑦号索隆：没什么卵用的猎人（。</p><p>⑧号麦卡：平民，第一个冤死的平民。</p><p>⑨号帕森：这个人本来是想着作为最后的boss出场的，因为第一晚他确实被传送过，而且他的死也没有人看到。本来是想着zs二人解决掉所有人之后依然是[游戏继续。]的声音，二人在一路披荆斩棘揪出了这个幕后的游戏推动者帕森。结果，写着写着，忘了这个设定（笑哭）。于是就让他做丘比特好了，zs的情侣身份就是被他提出的，然后被狼人杀掉（也不知道丘比特能不能被杀掉？？</p><p>⑩号玛琳：狼人。第一晚在最后跳了预言家，又踩了真正的平民，算是腹黑类型吧，可惜第二晚就被毒死了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>